


Turn me up

by DarkUniverse



Series: Universe [2]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Am I?, Here's more tension for you, I'm not making this easy on any of us, It's late and I'm so tired, M/M, Yeah I have no excuse for myself, i can't title for shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkUniverse/pseuds/DarkUniverse
Summary: Hongseok is leaning even closer to Jinho and he finds himself captivated by the younger’s eyes. They are dark and alluring, and not in any kind of way Jinho’s ever seen them, even around food. He realizes, as their gazes meet, that there’s a certain depth in Hongseok’s brown orbs which seems entirely new. Vaguely, somewhere deep in his mind, he recognizes the spark, the warmth in his eyes, but chases the thought away quickly. He might just be projecting.





	Turn me up

**Author's Note:**

> Slight heads-up for some cursing, I guess. Nothing too drastic (I've heard the foul things kids say these days, don't even get me started...), but ye sensitive souls have been warned ^^  
> Hope you enjoy~

“Hyung, try this.”

 

Jinho opens his mouth and accepts the piece of fish Hongseok is holding out to him with his chopsticks. A blend of flavors explodes on his tongue almost immediately and he squeals in delight through the taste.

 

“It’s delicious, right?”

 

The smile on Hongseok’s face is large and beaming despite his mouth being full of food. The younger man has a talent for talking relatively clearly even while chewing. It’s impressive, if Jinho’s honest, even if it might be questionably polite. Jinho can’t scold him though because he tends to do the same. Also, Hongseok is unfairly cute when he tries to talk with his cheeks stuffed. He looks like a chipmunk.

 

“So good,” Jinho agrees, swallowing and almost regretting it. He already misses the taste.

 

Hongseok picks up a spoon and dips it into the container of soup sitting on the coffee table before him, scooping up some of the red-tinted liquid. He holds it to his lips and blows on it lightly, before carefully bringing the spoon to Jinho’s lips.

 

“Try this, too, hyung,” he urges, eager.

 

The soup is even stronger in flavor and Jinho sighs the moment the warm liquid slides down his throat, content and tingling all over.

 

“Oh, you were right, that’s the best fish stew I’ve tried in Seoul,” he admits, giving Hongseok a high-five.

 

“Yes!” The younger man exclaims, quickly turning to the camera set in front of them. “What did I tell you guys? I know my restaurants!”

 

Jinho laughs at him, feeling utterly drunk on his smile and enthusiasm. Hongseok starts talking gibberish to the camera, answering random comments that pop up, while Jinho chews on a steamed dumpling and listens to him. He quietly wonders when he’s started thinking of Hongseok as “cute”. Sure, as the eldest, all of the members are adorable in Jinho’s eyes; when they aren’t being brats, of course. Hongseok has never really fit the same category as the others though. But maybe that’s a thread of thought best explored another day.

 

“Do you want to try the fried mandu?” Jinho asks the younger as soon as he has the man’s attention again. Hongseok sits back next to Jinho and leans towards him, glancing into the container the older is opening.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever tried it fried before,” Hongseok says, his eyes almost sparkling as he inspects the brownish dumplings.

 

“Really?” Jinho finds it hard to believe with Hongseok’s travel experience and love for all things edible. When the younger nods, his eyes still glued to the food before him, Jinho feels an odd tingling in his chest. Like he’s proud that he’ll give Hongseok his first experience with something. That’s an unusual feeling, right?

 

“Well, this is the best fried mandu I’ve ever had, so I hope you like it,” Jinho sing-songs, carefully picking up a dumpling with his chopsticks. He dips it into the soy vinegar sauce sitting next to the container and raises it into the air between them. Hongseok is leaning even closer to Jinho, as if drawn by the siren song of the mandu, and he finds himself captivated by the younger’s eyes. They are dark and alluring, and not in any kind of way Jinho’s ever seen them, even around food. He realizes, as their gazes meet, that there’s a certain depth in Hongseok’s brown orbs which seems entirely new. Vaguely, somewhere deep in his mind, he recognizes the spark, the warmth in his eyes, but chases the thought away quickly. He might just be projecting.

 

Hongseok opens his mouth wordlessly, expectantly, and Jinho gives in. He pays attention not to smear the sauce on Hongseok’s lips and pulls back his chopsticks once the dumpling is sitting cozily on the younger’s tongue. Jinho watches, strangely transfixed, as Hongseok’s eyelids fall closed, long eyelashes brushing against soft cheekbones, and the corners of his eyes crinkle. A sound escapes into the sudden silence of the room and it takes him a moment to realize it didn’t come from the younger.

 

Hongseok giggles at him, mouth still full, and Jinho feels his face explode with violent heat. Did he just moan watching Hongseok eat? Fuck. He’s never been more thankful that the staff left them on their own, trusting them to behave. His only concerns now are the thousands of people watching them live who heard him just as clearly as Hongseok. Yeah, there’s really no getting out of this.

 

Hongseok decides to save him from the immediate embarrassment most definitely painted on his face and turns to the camera, starting a long and elaborate commentary that would impress any food critic. He’s good at this, Jinho suddenly thinks. Even though he’s known that for a while, he’s only just fully appreciating the gentle vibrations of Hongseok’s voice, the carefully picked words he’s using as he tries to explain the exact kind of texture and flavor he’s experiencing. Once again he’s managed to impress Jinho and the older man wonders off-handedly if he’ll ever stop.

 

Jinho almost startles when Hongseok turns back to him with a wide smile. “Hyung, do you want to try the pancakes now?”

 

It’s been half an hour since they’ve started this broadcast and Jinho hasn’t even it’s been so long already. He’s excited about the pancakes, but he’s more excited about the prospect of sharing them with Hongseok. The younger swears by them, says they’re almost exactly like the best ones he’s had in the States and Jinho can do nothing else but believe him. He agrees easily, sitting back and waving at the camera timidly as Hongseok unpacks the dessert.

 

“They’re double blueberry,” he explains as he takes out a plastic knife and starts cutting into them. They’re the perfect golden brown, as fluffy as Jinho’s ever seen them on any cooking show or advertisement, and they smell mouthwateringly good even from a distance. The blueberries are snuggled between layers three layers of pancakes, there’s a transparent sticky sauce dripping out of every layer and there’s whipped cream on top, too. Jinho almost moans again, but bites his tongue. Once is enough tonight.

 

Once Hongseok has cut a sizeable part out of the entire thing, he shuffles it onto a plastic fork and brings in to Jinho’s lips. The older’s tongue darts out automatically, wetting them in anticipation of the taste. He can almost feel it already. He meets Hongseok’s eyes briefly, but looks away quickly because the heat in those brown orbs feels too physical. That, or he might be projecting again. Who knows?

 

He doesn’t manage to swallow a raw groan when the dessert hits his tongue and overwhelms his taste buds, but he doesn’t regret it as much this time. Hongseok’s pupils blow up so suddenly Jinho gets lightheaded. Silently, he thanks whatever higher power that the younger man is turned away from the camera so only Jinho sees this. That definitely would have caused an uproar with their fans. As it is, Jinho finds his focus torn between enjoying the incredible taste filling his mouth and losing himself in Hongseok.

 

Hongseok rips that choice away from him.

 

“Sorry hyung,” the younger man says, lifting his hand and slowly, excruciatingly slowly, dragging his thumb across Jinho’s lower lip. “I got some whipped cream on your mouth.”

 

Fuck.

 

And then he brings the digit to his own lips and _sucks it into his mouth_. Jinho drools a little.

 

A loud _bang_ literally scares the living Jesus out of him and he jumps three feet out of his seat. In reality, he squeals, arms flailing uncontrollably and narrowly missing Hongseok’s face, before he freezes in shock. His heart is beating so loudly against his ribcage he’s sure he’ll have some kind of seizure soon.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Hongseok speaks up from beside him and the words barely register in Jinho’s mind as they crash through his muddled thoughts like a tsunami. He looks towards the door of their hotel room and spots half of Pentagon storming inside, uninvited. Their faces are set in expressions which can only be interpreted as their “game faces”. They look like they’re on a mission and nothing can stop them. Jinho can almost imagine XP points and power stats above their heads.

 

Hyojong is leading the group of intruders, marching purposefully towards Jinho and Hongseok who are sitting on two armchairs, while Wooseok and Shinwon all but throw themselves in front of the camera, smiling and waving frantically, immediately chatting up their viewers. Jinho feels a pout forming on his lips when Hyojong sits next to him on the armrest, a physical barrier between him and his roommate, while Hyunggu uses the general distraction to basically drop straight into Hongseok’s lap. Hyojong dramatically glares at them both and Jinho can feel the silent judging in the air.

 

“You’re being too obvious,” he scolds quietly but sharply, before looking in the direction of the camera where Wooseok and Shinwon are just moving away from the lens.

 

“Sorry everyone,” Hyunggu says to their viewers suddenly once the others settle down. “Our manager wants us to go to bed because we have to get up early tomorrow, so we’ll have to cut this short a bit.” He’s using that sweet voice he knows everyone melts for and Jinho is so confused. “We’ll see you soon!”

 

And suddenly everyone is waving at the camera. Then it’s turned off and there are staff members there as well, taking away the equipment. Before Jinho can even process this whole situation everyone is spilling out of their room and Hyojong throws one last glare at them before he’s swinging the door shut. The room is silent and Jinho feels utterly disoriented.

 

He meets Hongseok’s eyes and wonders, “What just happened?”

 

The younger man blinks, laughs and says, “You’re so clueless, hyung.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is anyone else hungry now? You have no idea how hungry I was while writing this... :') And now I'm off to sleep for a day.


End file.
